Black Strawberry
by Patd06
Summary: After discovering his true sexuality, Grimmjow is given much more than he bargained for when Nel hooks him up with her vivacious friend, Ichigo. One-shot. AU, yaoi, swearing, and Ichigo is intense...like really, really intense. Collaboration with BlueRegina06.


**Salutations! This is an idea that I've had for quite some time...I've always enjoyed the idea of Ichigo being super flamboyant, although I haven't read many stories where this is the case without him dressing like a woman *shudders*...anyways, this story going to be particularly awesome, because it's a collaboration with...wait for it: **

**BlueRegina06!**

**I know, me too, but calm down though XD just kidding...in all seriousness, she's so amazing and awesome and I can't possibly thank her enough for agreeing to do this with me...me, of all people XD I'm so lame -_-**

**This was beta'd by my good friend ren. the. otaku...she's awesome, and she's also gonna be drawing some fanart for this story, so I'm like totally stoked for that...I've never had fanart before ;~;**

**Alright, enough of my nonsense, here's the story...hope you all enjoy ^_^**

**Warning: for obvious reasons, Ichigo will be out of character in this story...for less obvious reasons that will become more apparent as you read, Grimmjow will be out of character as well...there's also coarse language and of course explicit sexual content...reader discretion is advised...kthxbai**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters therein.

* * *

So I've been single for a while now. It's by choice, definitely. Don't get it twisted, I have a patent on the word fine. It's just that. . .okay, if I tell you this you have to keep it a secret, alright? Not a lot of people know this, but I guess I can tell you. Here goes. . .I'm one hundred percent gay.

Surprised? What the hell do you mean you're not surprised? Bitch you better act like you're surprised! Never mind, we'll deal with that later. What's important right now is that I'm single because I'm gay and up until about three months ago, I was pretty sure that I was about as straight as anyone could get. I thought that I just kept picking the wrong girls, but the actual problem was that I was picking girls. You see, I thought I liked girls because I fucking love boobs. I mean, come on, everyone loves boobs right? In the immortal words of my best friend, Harribel, "Tits are awesome!"

I'm so off subject now.

I bet you're wondering what exactly made me realize that I was so deep in the closet I was finding next year's Christmas presents. It was a bit of shock, a little awe, and a whole lot of arousal. Let me spin you a little tale.

I was in a small coffee shop that's a few blocks away from my dorm. I'd been there for approximately forty-five minutes waiting for a girl who was supposed to be there half an hour beforehand. You see, when I set a date with someone, giving a specific time at which I planned to arrive for said date, I always showed up a bit earlier than the planned time. My dad was a football coach, so I grew up with the understanding that you're on time if you're five minutes early and you're late if you're on time. Also girls have this nasty habit of thinking you're blowing them off if, God or some other deity that may or may not exist forbid, you show up three minutes late. To avoid such nonsense, I showed up fifteen minutes early. Needless to say I was more than a little pissed when my date still hadn't shown up.

So I was just sitting there bored out of my fucking mind and pondering the secrets of life when the bell on the door tinkered causing me to reflexively glance up in that direction. That's when I saw him; he was _gorgeous_. You see, I've never had any qualms with appreciating the beauty of another male. If a dude was looking good, I'd more than likely nod my approval. But I'd never in my nineteen years seen a guy that was this. . ._pretty_.

He was tall, about the same height as me with this outlandish pink hair. His eyes were a beautiful shade of gold, and stylish glasses sat atop his straight nose. His smile was sly and dangerous, and I knew I was in trouble when he looked at me and licked his lips almost seductively. Before I could take time to analyze what was happening, he was making his way towards me, his slender hips swaying in an enticing manner. Once he was in front of my table, he leaned on it resting one hand on his hip and using the other to balance himself.

"I don't know about you, stud, but mine's au naturale. Tell me about yours. The carpet match the drapes?" he asked, his voice a low purr, sending a strange sensation through my nervous system.

"Uh, no," I responded.

You see, I'm what they like to call "scenemo" or whatever the fuck that means. I like dying my hair, even though it's naturally sky blue. The color pisses me off sometimes, that's why most of the time I keep it dyed black.

"Oh really now? Well, I'd like to see that carpet sometime, cutie." He crossed to where I was sitting and ran his hand through my hair like he'd been knowing me for years. I was mildly horrified when my eyes rolled closed and I felt stirring in my pants. None of this was consensual. Pinky laughed and pulled a pen out of his back pocket. He scribbled his number and his name, Szayelaporro, onto a napkin and winked at me before leaving.

Well, needless to say, I called him. We went on a few dates, but it wasn't anything serious. Plus, the whole making me question my sexuality bit kind of threw me off. I wasn't ready to accept the fact that I was dating a guy. Also, he seemed a little too eager to have sex with me. Seriously, the dude _begged_ to suck my dick. _Begged_. We never made it past that.

I haven't dated anyone else since Szayelaporro. I've mostly been keeping to myself, trying to figure out what the hell is going on with me. Have I always been gay, or was it just one girl who turned me off to women completely? Of course, the supposed date with Rangiku that never happened pissed me off, but is it the reason that I don't want to be with girls anymore? My musings are interrupted when my sister snaps her fingers in front of my face.

"Hello? Earth to Grimmjow!" I blink, and Nel sighs. "Jeez, have you even been listening to me?"

"No," I respond honestly. Nel's a babbler, and I don't listen to her most of the time.

"I swear. I said I found you a date." I look up from my calculus homework and cock my head to the side.

"Random?"

"Ugh, shut up! He's one of my friends from LA. He's here for a week and he asked me about you," she says. I don't know why, but that kind of makes me feel a little uncomfortable. I may not look it, but I'm not the most confident guy on the planet. This is just downright embarrassing.

"Nel, have you been gossiping about me with your friends, again?" Nel laughs and shakes her head.

"No, no, I swear. We were hanging out last night and he saw your picture on my phone when you called to check on me." I nod my head before returning my attention to my homework. After a while, Nel clears her throat and I look up once more. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to ask about him?" I roll my eyes. I don't have time for this right now. Doesn't she realize that calculus is not math? Shit, I may as well be practicing witchcraft right now. Maybe there's a spell in here that'll make her shut the hell up and leave me alone for once.

"Shouldn't I do that on the date?"

"Ugh, you're no fun, Grimm," Nel says, pouting. I sigh and toss my pencil down on the table. I'm not getting anywhere with this sorcery anyways, so I may as well chat about my future conquest.

"Fine, what's his name?" I ask. Nel smiles brightly before she utters what has to be the most ridiculous, yet most intriguing name I've ever heard.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." I raise an eyebrow before I erupt with laughter.

That's the most cruel that any parent could possibly be to their child. I've taken four years of Japanese, so I'm pretty sure that I know a little bit about it. Why on Earth would anyone name their child "strawberry"? "Kurosaki" seems to be a normal family name, but "Kuro" means black. Basically this guy's name is "black strawberry". That's fucking rich.

"What's so funny?" Nel asks, frowning a bit. I shake my head and wipe a tear from my eye.

"Nothing, nothing. You have any pictures of him?" Nel nods and pulls out her phone as I still chuckle every now and again. Black strawberry. This guy's parents just set him up to be bullied. Nel hands me her phone and I peer at the screen skeptically. My skeptic expression immediately changes to one of awe. "Black strawberry" is absolutely gorgeous.

It's a picture of them together with Nel kissing his cheek. His bright orange hair falls over his perfectly arched orange eyebrows; his right eye is closed, but the left one is open, and I'm captivated by the beautiful shade of brown that it is. His smile is radiant and warm, and he has a sprinkle of freckles across the bridge of his nose. I have to say that I'm impressed.

"Damn," I say, taking Nel's phone from her to get a better look. "He fine."

Nel busts out laughing. Once she sobers, she takes her phone back and types away on it quickly.

"What're you doing?" I ask.

"Getting another picture," she replies. After a few minutes, her phone vibrates and she grins like the Cheshire cat. I take her phone from her and nearly lose my shit. It's one of those Facebook bathroom pictures, but I don't even care because he is looking finer than a motherfucker. He's not wearing a shirt-thank the heavens-and his gorgeous lithe and toned frame is decorated with smooth slightly tanned skin. His tongue is sticking out, so I can see that it's pierced; but what is this I spy right near those gorgeous Adonis lines on the right side? Yes, yes it's a tattoo, a tattoo of a ninja star to be precise. I wanna lick that tattoo. "That's nasty, Grimm."

Did I say that last part out loud? Oh well.

"What does he do?" Nel giggles girlishly. "C'mon, what is it?"

"He's a go-go dancer."

Wait. Wait, what? Whet?

"Alright, I'm in."

* * *

So the date is set for two days later - courtesy of Nel of course who didn't stop pestering my ass about it - and I, dare say, am looking forward to it. Black Strawberry is effin' gorgeous and that makes things a helluva lot easier, even though my contradictions about my sexuality are kind of getting in the way.

I opted to wash the black dye out of my hair, and I'm wearing my favorite leather jacket over my Metallica custom-made, black tee with black ripped skinny jeans and black Osiris skate shoes. When I hit the road, the day is sunny, a tad hot to wear a leather jacket but meh, leather looks good on me and, hey, I'm dressed to impress here.

Nel told me to meet Ichigo at a cafe called Hueco Mundo - I ain't got no idea what that means - but she said it was a cool place, like a palace, with very good tea. She got me at the tea part because I'm obsessed with it, yeah.

I'm walking, because it's a nice ass day and I ain't rich so I don't have a car. As I approach Hueco Mundo, I see him. Heh, it's hard to miss such glorious, fluffy orange hair; he's leaning against the wall next to the entrance, his fingers typing furiously on his phone, the nails painted black, and a scowl plastered on his face. He's wearing a black tank top with Panic! At the Disco on it, acid washed skinny jeans that are way too tight to be comfortable and knee high strap combat boots. I don't know how he's wearing those things in this kind of weather, but what I _do_ know is he is looking so fine; like, the pictures have nothing on him. Seriously gorgeous.

Then, the nerves start clamping down on my stomach as I carefully walk closer. _What if he doesn't like me?_ _Aw, c'mon Grimmjow yer a man for fuck's sake. Suck it up, walk closer, speak. He's not gonna eat you or anything._

Little do I know...

"Sup," I say as soon as I'm standing in front of him. He jumps a little in astonishment and his orange head snaps up and next thing I know, his phone falls unceremoniously to the ground with a soft thud, his pretty, black-lined brown eyes widening and his jaw dropping open.

"Sweet baby Jesus grew up and dyed his hair blue," he breathes, his eyes never wavering from my face. I let out a nervous chuckle and shift on my feet uncomfortably. What the hell does that mean?

"Your phone," is the only thing I can muster up. Brown eyes blink at me in confusion, so I point at the ground and repeat, "You dropped your phone."

Black Strawberry glances down and I see a blush creeping up his face and enhancing his brown freckles. Aww.

"U-Uh, right," he mutters and bends over to retrieve the device, "That was lame."

"All's good," I say and offer my hand, "Name's Grimmjow."

"Yeah, I know who you are, baby-boy," he smirks, grasping my hand and shaking it firmly, "By the way, I'm Ichigo. I gotta say, ya look way better in person."

I feel a smile tugging the edges of my lips but I'm not sure whether I'm actually smiling or not. Those brown eyes have fried my brain sixty-five percent and it isn't funny. We're just standing here, staring at each other for a while until it dawns on me that he complimented me.

"U-Uh, thanks," I stutter lamely and shift on my legs again, "I think we should get inside."

"Well, I think you should get inside _me_. Like, now," he says, his voice lower than before, sexier. Something stirs in me, heat gathering in two places; my groin and face. But I don't say anything; I simply smile at him and open the door to Hueco Mundo, waiting for him to pass before me.

Ichigo just stares blankly.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask, confused.

His brown eyes scan me from top to bottom and in the end, he slowly licks his lips. "I can name two wrong things," he says, "One; you are not in my bed and two; you're wearing way too many clothes."

I chuckle nervously again and I shake my head. I regret now that I didn't ask Nel for more information about this guy. If I had known he was so blunt and intense, I wouldn't feel so uncomfortable now. I would be somehow prepared.

Ichigo apparently spots my nervousness - I'm not very good at hiding it anyway - and he sighs, running his palm over his face, "Sorry. Too blunt."

"Yeah," I agree, not knowing what else to do. I'm still holding the door open like an idiot by the way, however, thankfully Ichigo gets the message and with a tight smile he brushes past me and walks into the cafe. I tail him closely, not controlling my eyes as they slide down to his booty. He got a nice booty, lemme tell ya that and it's flattered by those nice pants he's wearing. On his narrow waist he has a cool belt with white, gleaming spikes and that was so fine because he is just my type.

I let him select the table where we'll sit and he picks the one next to the window, just like I normally do. I step in front of him and pull his chair, motioning towards it. "Sit."

Ichigo stares at me again, as if I've sprouted another head before he groans and stamps his foot on the floor. "My Gawd, he's a gentleman!" he croons, grasping my hand in his, kissing the top. "Marry me," he then says, doe brown eyes wide and pleading, "If you want children, I can hold them. I don't have a uterus but I'll work something out."

I'm dumbfounded to say the very least. I just stand, staring at him like an idiot, blinking in order for his words to sink in. Holy shit, this guy is fucking intense and as much as he makes me uncomfortable, I like it. He's different.

"Don't you think it's kinda early for this?" I ask, smiling through my nervousness. He shakes his head negatively.

"Lollygagging never helped anybody," he insists, still kissing my hand once in a while, "I'll be yer housewife, I can wear the maid's outfit if you wanna."

I snort a laugh and try to retrieve my hand. He doesn't let me. "That won't be necessary," I assure him, trying to look cool, "Now, would you please sit down?"

"I would do anything for you," he husks and reluctantly lets my hand go, finally sitting his fine ass on the damn chair. I then turn on my heel and make my way to the chair right on the opposite side when I hear a sudden whistle of appreciation. My head cranes to glance over my shoulder and I see Ichigo staring at - where else? - my butt, his lower lip between his teeth, his head shaking his disbelief.

"Bae, you got a bright future behind'ja," the little fucker husks. I can almost say I'm used to his antics, shrugging them off with a snort or a chuckle, yet if I'm totally honest, I'll say that he's still a little too bold for the shy ol' me.

"I believe that my bright future is in front of me," I retort cockily as soon as I sit down and by the shark-grin that suddenly swallows his face, I know I shouldn't have said that.

"Well," the orange head smirks, "If ya let me in those pants o' yers, I can tell you."

See? Insert foot in mouth.

"I didn't mean it that way," I argue lamely, not knowing what else to do.

Ichigo leans over the table, his hands inching closer to mine and caressing the top. "I know baby," he drawls, taking a deep breath, "I just gotta exploit all the opportunities I get to show ya how much I wanna get into those pants o' yers."

"But you don't know me," I say, loosening up to his proximity, "I may be a weirdo."

Black Strawberry chuckles and shrugs. "I deal with weirdos everyday where I work. Anywho, Nel told me all about'cha. What she didn't tell me, though, is that yer a gentleman."

"Some things even Nel doesn't know," I reply with a smirk, suddenly feeling entirely too bold and confident. What the hell is this? How can I open up to a stranger so easily?

Lemme tell ya, it has never happened before.

One finely trimmed orange eyebrow quirks suggestively and Ichigo gives me a wolfish grin, that rivals the Grinch. We're almost face-to-face, I mean, I can feel his minty breath fanning on my lips and all of a sudden my mouth is drier than a desert.

I want to kiss him.

"Hooh? Those are the things I wanna know then," he husks and I have to burn a hole into his sinful, full lips, biting my own to stop myself from kissing him. Damn, I am at the verge of begging to suck his cock. . .how weird is that?

My eyes momentarily glance away from his and I notice that many heads have turned our way, indignant murmurs here and there. I mentally cringe; fuck, how could I forget that we're in public? I mean, like, okay we live in a free country, yet seeing gay people around in the streets, so obviously flirting isn't an everyday thing. I instantly feel self-conscious.

"They are looking our way," I mumble, not looking him in the eye. A soft chuckle escapes his lips and he winks at me saucily.

"Let them," he says casually, as if it is the most natural thing in the world, "I could start stripping to give them a better show but I can't get arrested. . .again."

At that, my eyebrows hit my hairline. "Again?"

Ichigo snickers and does the unthinkable; he gently bites my chin before running the tip of his tongue over it and up to my lower lip. It's needless to say that I am ten shades beyond red by now.

"Ya do stupid things when yer drunk and trying to impress someone," he sighs and leans back in his chair, away from me and crosses his arms over his chest, "Albeit not drunk, I'd do backflips just to get yer attention."

I gather my hands to my lap and look at him carefully. He is so honest with what he wants, no beating around the bush or bullshitting all over the place. It's hard to find people like him in our days.

"No need for backflips," I say trying to sound and be as cool as he was, "Your flaming personality has gotten my attention."

His ears perk up, interest spiking. So cute. "For real?", he questions, "Ya don't mind that I'm so effing blunt?"

"Nah," I shrug, "I like it."

"Yer so honest."

"I'm as honest with you as you are with me. Whatever you give, you take, Ichigo."

Black Strawberry's whole body shudders and he almost whimpers as soon as those words leave my mouth. I'm suddenly worried. Is he okay? "Ichigo?"

"Aw Gawd," he groans and pushes one of his hands through his orange hair, giving me the sexiest sex-look in history. "Callin' my name like that. . .fuck, I wanna suck yer cock so bad right now."

I think my heart is skidding in my chest and I also think I'm blushing as soon as the statement leaves his mouth. But no, not because I am embarrassed.

_I am so goddamned horny._

"Let's get'chu some lemonade," I suggest with a forced smile, looking around for a waitress, "to chill you down a bit." I lock eyes with one of them, a redhead with big boobs who smiles sweetly at me and makes her way to our table. Then, my eyes go back to my over-zealous date and I nearly combust from the blazing gaze Ichigo is sending my way.

Holy Moly.

"You have the only. . .liquid that can put out my fire, baby," the orange haired demon murmurs under his breath and thankfully, the red haired waitress arrives at our table because I am so close to lunging forward and dragging him out of this shithole and into my dorm room. Honest to God.

"Hi~!" she chirps pleasantly, "My name is Orihime and I'll be your waitress." She shifts on her legs, her brown eyes staring at me and I can tell already what she wants from me, besides my order.

"What can I get you?" she says, her voice deeper than before.

Ah. Great.

"U-Uh, one cold lemonade for my friend," I motion towards Ichigo, "And black tea for me."

"Is that all?" she says, her eyes meaningful. I grin forcefully.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

_Get the message girl. Back away. _

Before I can open my mouth to deny her suggestions once again, there's a loud thudding sound making both of us jump. I glance at Ichigo and see his features marred in a terrifying scowl as he glares at the red haired waitress, his hand palm-flat on the surface of our table.

_Ho-oh shit._

"Nu-uh, bitch!" Ichigo barks authoritively, "Quit givin' sweet eyes to my future husband or I'ma bitch-slap the fuck outta you!"

What. The. Fuck?

"Ichigo!" I hiss angrily, fed up and embarrassed with this sudden fiasco, "Behave yerself!"

Brown eyes snap to me in an instant and I see Ichigo's scowl melting away slowly. Then he's smiling at me, bringing both his hands up and curling them under his chin like a dog.

"Yes, Master," he murmurs huskily.

I snort and rub my hand over my face. This is too much for me to handle in one day. Suddenly remembering that Inoue is still here, I turn to her and try to look as apologetic as possible.

"Excuse my friend. He hasn't got his medication today."

"Oh," the girl mumbles, her face redder than a tomato. I sigh.

"Would you please get our things now? We're done ordering."

"Oh, yes, yes, of course~" she chirps and walks away briskly.

Oh my God. I'm never coming to this place again unless somebody drags me here. Seriously, what a mess; picking fights with the waitress! What the hell is Ichigo thinking?

Before I have time to look at my date and scold him for being so impulsive, said date grumbles petulantly.

"What ya said about the medication," he pouts, looking entirely too cute and offended, "Wasn't cool."

I shrug nonchalantly, pretending that I don't feel very guilty about it. "What did ya want me to say?" I question, "You acted like a psycho."

"I may get a little possessive," Black Strawberry frowns, "But I ain't a psycho."

"Aight, aight," I assure him with a smile, glad to see the frown disintegrate from his pretty face, "But I want'cha to be a good boy from now on, ne?"

Ichigo presses his lips together thoughtfully but in the end he nods and smiles a little. "Okay."

"Good," I croon, "Now tell me all abou'cha."

That's all I have to say to listen to his wonderful voice for the next hour. I don't speak, don't have to and don't want to; Ichigo carries the conversation on his own. Orihime comes by with our stuff but neither of us notice her this time, only I mutter a "thank you" just for common courtesy. Ichigo has my undivided attention.

I like the fire I see in his eyes when he speaks, how the nut-brown shines when he's excited or gleams when he's describing incidents that make him angry. He's using his hands a lot, those beautiful, long and elegant fingers running through his hair more often than not. He has a tick with it.

So cute.

He laughs a lot too and I laugh with him. He has a contagious laugh, chirp and pleasant, so I can't really bring myself not to follow suit after him. I learn tons of things about him too; he's twenty-four, five years older than me, which has me beyond shocked. He tells me about his family in Japan, about the ape-shit idiot he calls his father, his baby sisters, his friends - how he ended up living in LA and working as a dancer in a club called _Y.A.S_. That has to be the funniest part of the story. His stage name is in fact Black Strawberry. He doesn't mind being called that in the slightest.

We finished our drinks long ago, yet neither of us seems to realize how fast time has passed. Only when Orihime appears again and asks us if we want anything else, I realize.

"Oh," I mutter, "Just bring us the check." The girl nods and walks away quickly.

I catch with the corner of my eye Ichigo pulling his wallet out of his pocket and I instantly frown. "What're you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he questions, cocking an eyebrow, "I'm payin' for my shit."

"No, ya ain't," I deny, shaking my head, "My treat."

"But...!" he tries to protest but I cut him off.

"Hush!" I say quickly, "Yer a guest in my city, therefore my guest as well." I pull my own wallet out of my pocket, "Now get that shit back inside, yer makin' me look bad."

Ichigo grumbles something about racing horses and gentlemen as he slides his wallet inside his ass-pocket once again. At that moment, Orihime appears with our check and I give her the money, flashing a charming grin when I say, "Keep the change." Needless to say, she blushes and stutters, while Ichigo boils in anger and rolls his eyes in indignation.

Teasing him is fun, there's no doubt about that. I like the faces he makes.

"So," he begins again as soon as we're outside, "Where are we going now?"

"Dunno," I shrug, "Aren'cha tired of me already?"

Black Strawberry barks a laugh and nudges my shoulder with his. "Not a chance pretty boy," he says, "I would spend my whole life with ya and still not get tired of you. . .unless," he trails off and pouts manly, "Unless yer tired of me."

I grin at him. "Not a chance pretty boy," I repeat. He smiles back.

"That settles it then."

Everything is nice and all, yet we can't really decide on where we want to go or what to do. That's what happens when Nel isn't around to plan things for us. It doesn't matter much though; we walk around the area, I show Ichigo many things and he looks entertained so it's fine. During our wanders, we come across a few bookstores and to my utter surprise, Ichigo goes inside all of them.

"I love reading," he admits with an adorable blush, "My friends call me a nerd but I don't care really."

"You shouldn't," I tell him, "What you do in yer free time is nobody's business."

"Couldn't have said it better."

Absently scanning the area around us, my eyes fall on the movie theater and a bright idea flashs above my head like a light bulb.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I turn to my date, catching him staring at me avidly. Ichigo instantly blushes and chuckles nervously, nodding nonetheless.

Aww so cute.

"I'm in the mood for a chick flick," he mumbles as soon as we get there and looked at the marquee.

I roll my eyes. "Dude, you serious?"

He gives me an incredulous stare and a smirk. "I'm a gay man. What didja expect?"

I snort and roll my eyes again at his clichéd answer, but I buy our tickets - I have to fight with Ichigo to convince him that I'm not going to let him pay for his ticket - and soon we're sitting in the correct seats, Ichigo munching on the biggest bucket of popcorn I've ever seen. When I ask him why he decided to eat so much, he shrugs his shoulders.

"Dunno," he says, "Just that in Japan we don't have such big buckets and I've gotten this size every time I came to the movies since I've been living here."

It somehow sounds reasonable to me so I nod in agreement and wait until the lights go dark. In the meantime, Ichigo thinks it's a great idea to shower me with a fistful of popcorn, laugh in my face and take pictures, while I try to get the phone out of his grasp.

It's fun though, I gotta admit that, even though we have to try hard to get all that popcorn of my hair afterwards.

"Shh, it's starting," he mock-scolds me with a teasing grin and I whack him in the back of his head half-heartedly.

Finally, peace. Although it isn't quiet, I can definitely let my body relax under the soft murmurs of the actors' voices and the background music, without paying attention. God, what a day, no, fuck that, it's only an afternoon that I've passed with this guy. Ichigo is intense, that's for sure. He has this bright, colorful personality, albeit too blunt but that isn't necessarily a bad thing if you get the hang of it. I also like the fact that he's a thinker, I mean, the man has brains, he isn't just for show.

There's a hot sensation on one side of my face, as if someone is looking at me intensely and so I crane my neck to have my suspicions confirmed; Ichigo is staring at me, instead of the movie.

"What's wrong?" I ask in a quiet voice.

"Just like I thought," he says dreamily, "Yer much more interesting than the movie."

I shift nervously in my seat. What am I supposed to say to that? Thanks? Good, now watch the movie? What? I look around and thankfully there aren't many people around us to hear our conversation.

"Can I kiss you?" I blurt, mesmerized by the intensity of his eyes. Ichigo chuckles breathlessly and puts down the bucket of popcorn.

"Thought you'd never ask," he says and before I know it, his fingers are in my hair, his full, pink lips melding with mine. I take in a sharp breath, all too astonished in the beginning but as soon as his tongue slides between the seams of my lips, I get the hang of it. I throw my arm over the armrest, my palm landing on his thin thigh and beginning its explorations up and down, while we taste each other. It's exhilarating, sexy as hell, fuck, I'm getting horny already.

Ichigo tastes like salt and buttery popcorn, with a more spicy, fresher undertone. His tongue is aggressive, both his hands now in my hair and tugging, guiding the kiss, progressively deepening it. We briefly pull away to gulp a few breaths and I instantly fuss around with the arm of my seat to remove all obstacles between our bodies. Ichigo loses no chance scooting closer; as a matter of fact, he half-straddles me and attacks my mouth again. I moan and squeeze his ass, like I've been dying to do since the moment we met, the supple flesh melting under my fingers. He makes a soft sound at the back of his throat and, God forbid, he starts grinding his hips against me.

I gingerly push him away in my haze, chuckling at the aggressive growling sound he makes. "Let's get outta here," I breathe.

Brown eyes slide open, molten, dark, irresistible. Shit, I think something pops inside my brain and dies that moment.

"Won't it be a waste of money?" he asks lowly, his voice breaking more than once. I roll my eyes.

"I'd rather waste money than time," I say, rubbing circles over his clothed hips.

His smile is instant and blinding. Without another word, he grasps my hand and stands up, and with his other, free hand he takes hold of the half-empty bucket of popcorn and drags us both out of the theatre.

"Why the hell didja take this with you?" I ask curiously, pointing at the popcorn. Ichigo gives me a look as if I have uttered a blasphemy or something.

"It's food," he states, matter of factly, "Don't you get hungry after sex? I do and I crave for salty shit."

I tip my head back and start laughing, ignoring his without heat protests.

This guy is unbelievable.

* * *

I open the door to my dorm, almost breaking out into a jig when I see that my roommate is gone. I would've taken Ichigo back to my parents' house, but Nel is there, and like hell if I'm having sex with her in the house. Uh-uh. No way. No.

Ichigo is glued to my side until we're safe inside the room and I've locked the door behind us. He sits down on my roommate's bed, unzipping his boots and pulling them off. I stand awkwardly, because I've just come to two sudden realizations that have my skin breaking out in goosebumps and sweat beading up on my palms.

First: We are about to have sex.

Second: I am a virgin.

Oh my God.

I'm about to start hyperventilating when Ichigo looks at me inquisitively. He cocks his head to the left a little, quirking an orange eyebrow.

"What's wrong? Ya look like yer constipated."

How am I supposed to tell him this without looking like a little bitch? I guess it's best to be honest. Ichigo certainly has no qualms about that.

"I. . .well, I'm a. . .virgin," I say, very-near whisper. Ichigo just stares for a second before he hops off of the bed and starts to do some weird dance.

"Oh shit, got me a virgin!" he chants. He stops dancing and locks eyes with me, the intensity of the gaze causing my face to nearly explode. "Bae, I'm about to change yer life. C'mere."

I walk over to him slowly, and he grabs the front of my shirt, pulling me in for a mind-altering kiss. His tongue slides into my mouth, and I feel the hard metal of the piercing massaging my own tongue. Shit's ridiculous, I'm dying over here, no lie. His hands start to roam over my body, leaving a trail of heat behind in every place he touches, and I feel my anxiety being washed away by my arousal. He pulls away from the kiss, pushing my jacket off my shoulders and reaching for the hem of my t-shirt.

"Darlin', I've been dying to get you out of these clothes. Please don't make me wait any longer."

"Well, since you said 'please'," I respond, cheekily. I pull my shirt over my head, tossing it to the side. His eyes widen and glide across my torso in what can only be described as pure admiration. I smirk as I tug at his tank top. "Your turn."

With his eyes meeting and never leaving mine, Ichigo slowly, deliberately glides that fine blouse of his off, which of course gives me the absolutely spectacular view of his gorgeous body. He's slim, but not too skinny, a few lines of muscles here and there. Clearly, the dude works out, which is good. And, surprisingly to a confused maybe-I'm-gay individual like me, that looks incredibly hot, lemme tell ya.

"You can touch you know," he purrs, hands on his hips, narrow waist rocking from side to side, "You gotta get acquainted with the naked body, get used to it... Ya know what I'm sayin'?"

I barely register what he was saying to me and next thing I know, I am touching his pecs. They are fine. His nipples harden underneath my palms and that alone's so sexy. His skin is soft and delicious looking. I wanna eat him up.

And I do. Well, kinda. I ain't a cannibal.

I reach out with my tongue, tasting his neck while my fingers start moving lower on his abdomen, relishing, worshipping the silky skin. Ichigo sighs in my ear but doesn't move; allows me to take my time and I do. I explore his neck, his shoulder, nipping the back of his ear gingerly, not wanting to hurt him. He shudders and finds my arms, slowly caressing them... Up and down... Up and down... My pants suddenly feel credibly snug.

God, I'm so horny.

"Yer doin' great," he mutters in my ear, huskily, with that damned sexy, deep baritone of his and I swear I had a hot flash. Instant too. I lift my head from his shoulder and capture his gaze. Ichigo bites his lower lip, his brown eyes glazing with desire.

"I wanna kiss you," I blurt and the moment Ichigo smirks, I feel like an idiot. _Really smooth Grimm, bra-fuckin'-vo_. He pulls me down for another kiss, this one not as heated as the first, but still oh, so sexy. Once he pulls away again, I take his hand and lead him over to my bed. Shit, look at me playing like I know what the fuck I'm doing. I don't have the slightest bit of a clue.

"Okay, so a question for you, dear; you're a virgin, so I'm guessing you don't know whether you like to pitch or catch, no?" I shake my head; I know what he means when he says that, but I don't know which I'd like since I've never done either of them. "Well, I can go either way, but since it's your first time, I'll letcha top. How's that sound?"

"Okay," I say, feeling a little less nervous. It's kinda nice to have him be so accommodating. Aw hell, listen to me sounding like a fucking girl. I swear.

"Alright, first nut's always the easiest, so let's get that outta the way, ne?"

Deft fingers find the button and zipper of my jeans and yank them open. He stares up at me as he strokes me to full erection through the fabric of my boxer briefs, and I notice beautiful flecks of gold swimming through his chocolate brown irises. He's so beautiful.

"How in the name of all baby animals, a guy who looks more like a Greek God than Zeus himself is still a virgin evades me," he suddenly comments. He makes his way back up my abdomen, capturing one of my nipples in his mouth and sucking it harshly. "But all's good," he mutters, smirking up at me, "'Cause I'm a lil' possessive by nature."

I grin widely, despite myself and slide my fingers in his hair. "Guess I hadn't found the right one; but now I have."

Both his eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. "Hot dude say wha'?", he questioned, his lips messing around with my belly button. "Baby-boy, you gotta work on what yer sayin', ya know what I mean, like, you can't just expect me to stay cool when you say shit like that."

"I never said I wanted you to stay cool," I reply seriously... Well as serious as you can be when a hot guy spreads your legs open and licks around the waistband of your boxers.

I'm just sayin' bro.

Dark brown eyes lock with mine and I swear to God, I'm gonna die from hot flashes tonight. That shit ain't right.

"I'mma eat you all, all, all up, baby-boy."

Hoo boy. That's just about right.

Ichigo's fingers were dangerously playing around my pants' waistband and he smirked and tortured and teased me a whole load until he yanked those things out. As soon as his eyes fall on my very much excited length, they pop out, smile and smirk or anything that resembled it were gone.

"Hello there mister," he murmurs quietly, "Haven't seen you in a while."

I can't help it; I bust out laughing as soon as those words leave his mouth. Sex is sex and I'm excited for my first time but this guy is so. Damned. Hilarious. Ichigo looks up at me again and frowns. "Are you serious this masterpiece hasn't seen the light of the paparazzi before?"

"Uuh," I stutter, not really getting what he meant, "If you mean whether I'm indeed a virgin, then yes. I am."

Ichigo groans and wraps his delicate fingers around me, eliciting an embarrassing back arch. But I can't help it, really. It is my first time having my dick... Stroked.

"I'ma get good care o' ya," Black Strawberry says, kneeling between my two spread legs, and holy shit, it just hits me that he's about to-

"Mmm," he hums, planting a soft kiss on the head of my erection, sly grin back on, "Hello beautiful, I'm Ichigo. Let's be friends now, shall we?"

Was this guy really... Talking to my dick?!

My shocked thoughts don't last for long because before I know it, heat engulfs me. And my breath hitches. And my back arches. Again. And I'm fisting the sheets as if my life depends on it.

Holy shit! Is this what they call fellatio? Is this why all boys my age go crazy just at the mere idea of it?

Well now I know why.

Ichigo's sucks were gentle and soft in the beginning, building up the pressure and focusing mainly on the head. That is good; the head feels so good. He hums and sighs, licking the entire underside from base to tip, kissing around the base but his eyes never leave mine. He looks so sexy, so incredibly erotic and I just had this powerful urge to let him know. His lips quirk up to a smug smirk.

"Actually, between us honey-bee," Ichigo says, his moist, full lips kissing my inner thigh, "You should see yer face right now. Like, seriously, it's like I'm havin' an orgasm while I'm the one trying to make you come."

"Is that a good thing?", I asked, confused, my mind shutting down on me because Ichigo is swallowing half my cock in one go.

"Oh, yeah it is," he husks, after letting me go with a loud, sexy plop, his hand stills stroking me, "It's a first for me to feel like this during sex."

That somehow makes me feel better, you know, calmer. Helps me relax a tiny bit. I don't know why, maybe because I'm not the only lame one having all of his firsts taken away this evening. Ichigo must have spotted that because he smiles at me sweetly.

"There ya go," he murmurs, "Relax. Take it easy and let me take care o' ya."

Oh and take care of me he did.

His mouth was on me again, his brown eyes sliding closed as he focuses mainly on sensation. I like his face like this too; he looks serious, as if his life purpose is to make me come. I bet it won't be so hard, since this is my first blowjob and he is handling me with the precision of a machine. His tongue is flat against me, wiggling over the underside and making me moan, his fist handing whatever his mouth couldn't, while his free hand caresses my chest, my belly, my thighs.

"Gha... Nnn," are the pathetic sounds that leave my mouth by this point, my fingers clenching around his hair. Shit, this feels so good, I can't even explain it; it's hot, wet, loud and noisy, Ichigo's lips stretched and pink and spit-slick, while he hums in satisfaction, vibrating the shit out of me.

God, Jesus, Mary, Buddha, Allah, whoever is boss out there; thank You. Thank you for blessing this world with Ichigo Kurosaki.

The coil in my pelvis is growing unbearable and I've jerked off plenty of times to know what this means. Even though the two sensations are miles apart different, I know I'm about to come.

"I-Ichigo," I grit, trying to get his attention and I do. His eyes open but his mouth doesn't stop.

"I'm comin'," I say breathlessly, trying to get him off of me but he doesn't let go; instead, he frowns and puts more effort into it, going faster and faster, the noises louder, wetter, more lewd and I am-

Coming.

In his mouth.

And he is swallowing it, taking it as if it was a delicacy, eyes closed, lips sucking harder and harder, hands working their magic on me furiously.

I am flying right now. I see no ceiling, just stars. White spots. A couple of red too. I feel my mouth stretch into a grin and I fucking giggle. This, ladies and gentlemen, is one hell of a post-coitus. Don't do drugs people; just find someone who gives the best head in the history of heads, like Ichigo Kurosaki and you'll be better than high.

I feel the bed shift around me and as soon as I'm able to to focus on something else that the stars, I see Ichigo grinning triumphantly down at me.

"Good?", he asks. I stare at him as if he was God because his grin widens. "That's a yes, I s'pose, huh?"

"No," I slur, shaking my already dizzy head, "That's one hell yes."

Ichigo chuckles and pecks my lips. "I'm glad to hear that."

Once my thoughts and vision are working properly again, I notice Ichigo tugging at his way-too-tight jeans. I also can't help but to notice the very prominent bulge in the front of them. I mean, how could you not? I'm telling you, his pants were tighter than a Hollywood face-lift.

"What're you staring at?" he asks. I didn't know he'd seen me watching him. I smirk, and gesture for him to come to me. I find the strength to sit up and he steps in front of me. I bring him closer to me by gripping his slim hips, and trace his Adonis lines with my thumbs. He lets out a soft moan once I do what I've been wanting to do since I saw the picture; my tongue slides across that beautiful tattoo and continues across the waistband of his jeans. I undo the button and zipper and try to pull them down to no avail.

"Damn, how do you walk in these things?" I ask. Ichigo laughs before he steps back and begins to wiggle out of the pants. I'm shocked and awed when his turgid erection springs right out of the confines of those ridiculously tight pants. I raise an eyebrow. "Not even gonna ask."

"What? Don't judge me; VPLs are not sexy."

He pushes me so that I'm lying on my back again and straddles my waist so that his glorious backside is grinding against my flaccid cock. It doesn't stay that way for long though; not with this gorgeous specimen on top of me, and especially not with that magnificent tongue dancing its way around my mouth.

"Oh well, hi again, big boy," he breathes over my lips, wiggling his ass against my awakening erection. "Damn, what's yer refractory period, like two minutes?"

"Refractory period?" I question. Ichigo just giggles a bit, shaking his head.

"I'll explain that later. But right now, let's make use of this two minute refractory period of yours, ne?" I haven't got the slightest bit of a clue of what he's talking about, so I just nod. "I know you don't have any lube, but ya got Vaseline, right?"

I reach over to my nightstand and pull out a small jar of Vaseline, handing it to Ichigo. He shakes his head and pushes it back into my hands.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Get some of it out and put as much of it as you can on yer first three fingers." I follow his instructions, and look to him for further ones once I'm done. He doesn't speak, but grabs my wrist and brings my hand around to his behind. "Put the first one in."

I do as I'm told, pushing my finger into his tight entrance. He gives a slight whimper as I push farther, and I'm starting to wonder if I'm hurting him when he's suddenly pressing back onto it and urging me to add the next one. I do, and before I know it, all three of my fingers are inside him, and it's got to be the weirdest, yet hottest thing I've ever experienced. Ichigo is biting his lower lip as he grinds against my fingers as if he's already riding my dick. Alright, that's enough of that. I pull my fingers out, and he frowns before he realizes that the appetizer is done and it's time for the entree. He reaches for the Vaseline and dips some out, spreading it onto my fully resurrected erection.

"Alright, bae, here comes the life-changing part I mentioned earlier. Ya ready?" Suddenly my throat is excruciatingly dry, but I nod nonetheless. Ichigo smirks before he positions himself above my dick and then lowers himself down. I'm completely mesmerized, because not only can I feel myself sliding inside that tight, magnificent heat, I can see it too.

Holy shit. . .

I try to move my hips, but Ichigo stops me.

"Hang on, babe. Gotta lemme adjust; ya ain't exactly got a pencil dick, ya know?" he says, and I nod even though I'm dying for a little more stimulation. In the meantime, I pull him down for a kiss, taking that sexy pierced tongue into my mouth. After a few sloppy exchanges of saliva, Ichigo starts to move his hips and I groan into his mouth. He pulls away from the kiss, nipping at my bottom lip; I move my hands to his hips as I start to thrust my own hips upwards, eliciting a moan from my partner.

"Am I. . .doing this right?" I ask; it's a genuine question, and I get another moan as my response. I'll take that as a yes.

Bracing his hands on my chest, Ichigo speeds up his movements until I can hear my bed creaking in perfect harmony with every move he makes. Fuck cloud nine; bitch, I'm on cloud thirteen. He's so tight around me, and the moans he lets out, coupled with how sexy he looks riding me is more than enough to have me coming again, but I don't want to. I don't want this to end. I stop him from moving, changing our positions so that he's underneath me; bringing one of his legs up to my shoulder, I set a much quicker pace than the one before, evoking much more enthusiastic moans from the male below me.

"Yeah, baby, fuck me, just like that," he nearly growls, and I swear to GAWD, it is the absolute hottest thing I've ever heard in all my nineteen years.

"You like that, baby?" I ask, feeling like the king of the world because of Ichigo's reactions.

"Yes, I like it; do it harder. . ." I comply to his request, bringing his other leg up to my shoulder and pushing myself even deeper inside him. He just about screams, but the look of pure ecstasy on his face lets me know that it's because I'm doing something right.

"Yes! Fuck, right there, hit it again!" I try to position my hips so that I'm hitting the exact same spot with every thrust. He curses every time I hit it. "Shit, fuck, fuck, yes! Oh, fuck, Grimmjow, yer so good. . ."

I lean down, nipping at his long neck and I groan against the skin as his sharper-than-normal nails scrape over my back. I feel that familiar coil and I'm a little disappointed in myself, but what can I do. It's my first time being stimulated by something other than my right hand. Cut me some slack here.

Not wanting to bust my second nut before Ichigo gets his in, I wrap my hand around his harder-than-calculus erection, stroking it in time with my animalistic thrusts. I must be pushing him over the edge, because he's cursing again. Except in Japanese.

That's it. I'm done. Through.

I try to pull out as I feel my ejaculation nearing, but Ichigo moves his long legs to wrap around my waist, keeping me inside him.

"I told you you had the only liquid to put out my fire, pretty boy," he says. "Now lemme have it."

Yep, definitely done.

"Fuuuuuuck," I curse as I come for the second time, filling Ichigo's entrance with my seed. He continues to writhe and moan underneath me as I stroke him to completion. His back arches upward, before his eruption spills over my hand and onto his abdomen.

"Shiiiiiiit," he curses as he falls back down to the bed. "I'm through."

I pull out of him and roll over so that I'm laying beside him. We're both panting and sweating, and fuck if I don't feel like I can find a cure for every kind of cancer and AIDS too. After a while, Ichigo sits ups, staring down into my eyes.

"I hope you don't have any plans for, oh, I don't know. . .the rest of yer life? Because like hell if I'm going anywhere. Yer stuck with my flamboyant ass forever." I bust out laughing, pulling him down to me and kissing his soft lips.

"Don't know anybody else who'll put up wit'cha," I say, and Ichigo punches my chest half-heartedly.

"Yer lucky you're so good lookin', or I'd kick you off the bed."

I snicker, pushing my fingers through his hair. "That's not the right way to speak to your future husband, is it?" His brown eyes look at me, glimmering and torn between talking back and agreeing with me. I can't help but smile more. "That's just about right." I pull him in my arms and he rests his head on my chest.

"Sleep now," I order.

"Hai, hai."

I'm just about to zone out, as I am exhausted from our festivities when suddenly Ichigo is above my face again, looking confused but excited.

"Hey, Grimm," he pressed. I blink up at him tiredly.

"What?"

He bites his lower lip, looking anxious for a moment but he shrugs it off immediately. "So," he starts, "Do I call my family to prepare the wedding or what? My sis is pretty good at stuff like this."

I can't hold it anymore. I bust out laughing, covering my face with my hand. Ichigo complains and mutters something but I can't hear him because I pull him down for another kiss.

I really like this guy. I can't get enough of him.

It's a good thing I have no other plans for the rest of my life indeed.

* * *

**Okay, well there's that XD I don't know about you guys, but flamboyant Ichigo is funny to me lol...and also very sexy ;) More thanks and much love to BlueRegina06 for agreeing to write this with me...she is now the bae...**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and lemme know if you liked ~(^_^~)**

**Until next time,**

**Patd06**


End file.
